Sonny: So Great
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: A continuation of Sonny: So Far where Sonny and Chad are dating in secret from the paparazzi. When Sonny and Tawni are on Gotcha! again, what will Gilroy have to say on the matter? Somebody forget that cameras automatically save the footage they record.


**Sonny: So Great**

_OK. So this is set after Sonny: So Far (Get it, So Far So Great? Dude, I sound like Marshall). Anyway, this is as if season two doesn't exist and Sonny and Chad are dating though they've kept it from the paparazzi. Please read the author's note at end. Very important. _

_Disclaimer: I didn't even get to _see _Sterling Knight when he came to New Zealand. Don't you think that if I owned Sonny with a Chance that I'd have not only met him but also be able to fire him?_

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that you convinced me to come back," Sonny grumbled, head in her hands. "This time he might actually get me!"

"Sonny," Tawni said. "Don't fuss. Here, have my cookie dough just in case there's another weigh in."

Sonny rolled her eyes, taking the container from her. "I just want to get through it quickly. Then I can get to my-" she paused to whisper. "-date with Chad."

Tawni laughed. "Girl, sooner or later Gilroy's going to find out. He's obviously going to ask about it tonight especially after what you left him with last time."

Sonny smiled, leaning her head on her hand. "I remember it as though it were yesterday."

"No I really don't need…" Tawni started.

"It was just after I dragged him off…"

* * *

_"I can't believe Gilroy tried to do that to us," Sonny said, stalking into the room. _

_ "He's a jerk," Chad agreed, following her in. "I can't believe I read that book for nothing." _

_ Sonny swallowed a witty retort, instead getting to the matter at hand. "You know, Tawni and I made a pact earlier that we wouldn't tell anyone secrets and I think that we should probably do the same thing." _

_ Chad looked a little nervous before blurting: "OK. Fine, I didn't read the book."_

_ Sonny crinkled her brow in confusion. _What?

_"Oh you were talking about between us?" Chad caught on. _

_ Sonny nodded. _

_ "Gotcha," Chad continued. "But we don't have secrets…do we?" _

_ Sonny suddenly realised where this was going. 'I don't know…do we?" _

_ "Maybe…we do…" Chad said awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets._

_ "I mean…Wait a second, like us liking each other?" Sonny asked._

_ "Yeah," Chad said. "I mean I don't really want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience." _

_ Sonny nodded. "Yeah, yeah, right, especially about feelings that I have never talked about before." _

_ Chad laughed nervously. "You have feelings?" he asked a little surprised. _

_ Sonny's eyes widened. "Do _you _have feelings?" _

_ Chad took a shaky breath. "I mean since you're asking and it's just the two of us…" _

_ "Yeah and there's no cameras this time or anything," Sonny continued. _

_ "I really…" Chad started. "It's just…" _

_ Sonny smiled. "Listen. It's what I'm here for." _

_ Chad smiled back at her, relieved._

_ Then Sonny's nerves kicked in. "You go first," she said. _

_ "No you go first," Chad responded quickly. _

_ "You go firs…alright same time." _

_ "Yeah," Chad agreed somewhat awkwardly. _

_She realised the ridiculousness of it, but Sonny couldn't really bring herself to care as she counted. "One…" She paused, rocking slightly on her heels. "Two…" _

"_Yeah, I was going to say that," Chad added flustered. "Two and a half…" _

"_Yeah…" Sonny said. _

_They looked each other in the eyes. "Three," they whispered at the same time. _

_Neither of them uttered a word. _

_Chad felt a fire power inside of himself. He leant down and quickly placed a kiss on Sonny's lips. _

_She stared at him for a moment before smiling. "I knew you liked me." _

"_And I knew you wanted to kiss me," Chad said, smirking. "And yes, for the record, I do like you."_

"_Well," Sonny said. "I like you too." _

"_Good," Chad said. _

"_Good," Sonny replied. _

"_Fine." _

"_Fine." Sonny grinned, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was so much easier to say than I thought it would be," she said, walking past Chad on her way out. _

_Chad smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets._

_

* * *

_

"Sonny," Tawni said, waving a hand in front of her face. "SONNY!"

"Argh," Sonny screamed, nearly falling off her chair. "Sorry, just flashing back."

"I figured," Tawni said, "since you zoned out after only half a sentence."

Sonny smiled. "I'm surprised it's lasted this long. The paparazzi sure are stupid." She quickly stopped. "I'm going to stop talking now as I am sure that there a hidden cameras in our gift baskets." She glared at the gift basket.

Tawni, on the other hand, waved at the basket. "Hello America," she said. "I'm sure you've missed me. Be sure to watch me on _Gotcha_ tonight."

Sonny rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

"It's been a month since they were on, do they have new secrets to reveal?" Gilroy raised an eyebrow at the audience. "Let's welcome back Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart!"

The audience cheered as the two sat down on the chairs.

Gilroy smiled winningly at them. "So it's been a while. Has anything happened to either of you this past month?"

Tawni fluttered her eyelashes. "Well you know how it is, Gilroy. I had a massage yesterday and I suppose this outfit can be counted as new. It's cute isn't it?"

Gilroy looked at her before turning to Sonny. "So, what happened with you and Chad?" he asked.

Sonny shrugged. "Nothing. Everything's just as it was a month ago except now we have a gloating blonde after she went on her first talk show." She glared pointedly at Tawni who widened her eyes innocently. "Things are just the same. So I'm sorry, Gilroy, we're going to be rather boring tonight."

Gilroy sighed. "I was afraid to have to do this. But as you girls aren't revealing anything, it seems that I have no choice. Give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper!" he announced.

It was obvious that the teenage heartthrob didn't want to be there especially as two burly guards carried him in and shoved him into the seat next to Sonny.

"Let go of me, you goons!" Chad said, shrugging the guards off him.

"Now, now, Mr Dylan Cooper," Gilroy said. "Since you decided against cooperating, we had no choice. Thank you Pex and Chips, you may go."

The two guards sauntered off, their hands in their pockets.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Chad asked, confused.

"We got you here to interrogate you and Sonny further on what happened at the end of last months show. It is obvious that something happened between the two of you. So details. Now!"

Sonny cowered back in her seat a little. "There's nothing to tell," she said. "I mean sure I told Chad that I liked him a smidge and he said that he felt the same, but that's it."

"So you're not dating?" Gilroy asked, disappointed.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course not," Chad said. "What makes you think that I'd date her?"

Sonny laughed just as hard. "Like I'd ever date a _drama snob_."

Gilroy surprisingly grinned. "Well I don't know. Something tells me that you would. Let's roll the clip!"

Chad and Sonny sat forwards in their chairs.

"_Two and a half." _

"_Three_."

Sonny squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what was coming.

Chad grabbed onto her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I guess the secret's out," he muttered quietly to her as the audience wolf whistled.

"How did you find it?" Sonny asked Gilroy, opening her eyes.

Gilroy grinned. "The cameras recorded everything that was happening. We just had to replay the footage. Simple really."

"So I guess this is it," Chad said to Sonny as they got a standing ovation from the audience. "Secret's up."

Sonny sighed. "I guess so."

Gilroy finally got the audience to hush but they could still feel the electricity buzzing through them. "So, I think that answers my question," he said. "Care to comment?"

Sonny forced a smile. "Yes, we admit it," she said. "We are dating and have been for a month." They received another whistle at that. "But just for the record, this is the last time Chad and I will ever be on this show for the rest of our lives."

* * *

_Ten years later_

"And we're back to _Gotcha with Gilroy Smith_." Gilroy turned to the couple. "I can clearly remember a day about ten years back where Sonny clearly stated that you two would never be on this show again." Gilroy paused and winked at the audience. "Well it looks like you were wrong."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gilroy; though I also clearly remember that Chad was only there because you had him brought in by your guards."

"True," Gilroy said. "But that's not what we're here tonight to talk about. Word on the street says that you are pregnant. Care to comment?"

Sonny blushed a little, confirming Gilroy's question.

Chad smirked, taking her hand. "She sure is."

"You're the father?" Gilroy asked.

"Of course," Chad answered. "I am, right?" he quickly asked Sonny, receiving a laugh from the audience.

"Yes, Chad you are," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Who else would it be?"

"James?" Chad asked.

Sonny shuddered. "Don't even go there."

"But you two aren't married, yet you're having a child," Gilroy said.

Sonny shrugged. "So?"

"That's going to change," Chad said.

"What do you mean?" Gilroy asked as Sonny's breathing hitched.

Chad smiled at Sonny, getting down onto one knee. "Sonny, ever since I stole your frozen yogurt when you first started at Condor Studios, I have had a thing for you. Over the years this has turned into love that will never diminish. So, Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" He opened a small jewellery box, revealing the most beautiful sapphire ring that Sonny had ever seen.

He knew that he was taking a gamble. What if she said no? He'd be humiliated in front of the entire world.

Sonny's mouth opened, but no words came out so she just nodded.

Chad slipped the ring onto her fourth finger, smiling at how it fit perfectly.

"Good," he said, sliding back into the seat next to her and taking the wide eyed brunette's hand.

"Good," she replied, bewildered.

"Good," he teased.

"Good."

"So we're good?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Oh we're _so _good," she replied, now smiling.

* * *

After this interview, Sonny Munroe didn't hate Gilroy Smith's show any longer. In fact, it was her favourite talk show in the country, possibly the world.

She smiled down at the sapphire ring on her finger. "It matches your eyes," she murmured to her new fiancé.

"That would be the point," he replied cockily.

Sonny grinned, giggling a little. It was nice to know that in this chaos that was her life, some things stayed constant.

* * *

_OK, so I need a little help. I'm writing a lot of random stories that kind of failed so I want _your _opinion. _

_I've written a couple of chapters where Sonny's scientist dad come to Hollywood and he doesn't know that she and Chad are dating and _loathes _Chad. _

_I've also got a little idea sparking about time travel but they're rather common so I'm not sure. I'm actually thinking about jumping into the past instead of what people do with the future and have all sorts of paradoxes happen. (I understood Back to the Future, Star Trek 2009 and Artemis Fowl 5 and 6 so I think I've got enough knowledge on time travel as well has having a lot of debates with different people on the subject)._

_I've also written a little follow up to My Two Chads that makes you forgive Chad for not knowing _anything _about Sonny but I don't know if I want to publish it. _

_So I need your opinion. If you want me to write/post any of the above, I need you to review as I have final exams coming up so I won't have much time to write unless people are wanting me to. _

_You'll never take my alive!_

_-Captain Short_


End file.
